Testamento de las Buenas Nuevas
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: El Verbo se hizo Hombre, y el Hombre se hizo humano. Primer capítulo especial de navidad. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO


**JOJOJO! Esta Navidad yo quería traerles algo especial =D Lo subo ahorita que son las 12.30 am del 24 de diciembre del 2011, porque más tarde definitivamente no podré subirlo, y yo creo que tampoco el 25, así que lo dejo de una vez. **

**¡ADVERTENCIAS IMPORTANTES!:**

1. El contenido del fic es **crítica religiosa y social**, con una **visión enteramente personal**. Sí estoy leyendo la biblia y varios libros para basarme en ciertas cosas. Sin embargo por supuesto que toda esta historia es ficción sobre un dios que a MÍ particularmente me enseñaron, que se ve reflejado en situaciones sociales que percibo. De igual manera, si el contenido les parece ofensivo... pues disculpen, no tendré intensiones de cambiarlo, sí de discutirlo porque aprecio los comentarios con diferentse puntos de vista. Si de verdad no es de su agrado, entonces tienen la libertad de no leerlo.

2. Escrito en un formato algo fiel a la biblia. No enteramente, sino se vuelve tediosísimo.

3. Sí, para los que les gustan las historias hétero: tiene **yaoi**. Para los que les gustan las historias yaoi: tiene **contenido heterosexual**. Vamos... bisexualidad. Así mismo como **violencia, y situaciones **algo** fuertes...** ¡ah vamos! la biblia también tiene todo esto y yo no he visto ninguna advertencia en ella D:

4. Historia contextualizada en nuestros tiempos =D

**Disclaimer. **Si beyblade me perteneciera sería para mayores de 18 años

**Este es el primer capítulo del fic, bonita fecha para comenzar, al leerla sabrán por qué**

**GRACIAS KIRAY HIMAWARI**

**Mi beta y responsable también de que esta historia exista, ella me animó a subirla**

* * *

><p><strong>Del libro del Nuevo Redentor<strong>

**1. El mensaje y la huida**

1 «En tu vientre crece un Nuevo Hombre. Rey de multitudes. El Hijo predilecto de Dios»

2 «¡Oh, Padre! Usted sabe que soy mujer infértil»

3 «¡Este hijo tuyo vendrá a salvarte!»

4 Diez cuerpos con el tiro de gracia sobre el pavimento y una manta colocada sobre el puente de la avenida eran el anuncio de que ya estaban en la ciudad, de que las advertencias habían dejado de ser amenaza, convirtiéndose en promesa y hechos. 5 Los muertos se extendieron a docenas y pronto el líder de la plaza sería sacrificado.

6 Hombre y mujer dejarían la ciudad, Aleksander Ivanov e Irina Vlásov partieron por las solitarias carreteras hacia aquel pueblo libre de peligro. 7 El vientre de Irina llevaba consigo una criatura concebida por la Gracia de Dios.

8 Llegaron a su casa en la madrugada. Descansaban entonces en el lecho conyugal, el viaje había sido atropellado y largo. 9 El hombre permanecía pensativo; su cuello estaba en peligro, también el de su legítima mujer, e ignoraba que dentro de ella una Criatura también lo estaba.

**2. El matrimonio de Aleksander e Irina**

10 «Aleksander, mi padre estuvo en mis sueños, dijo que estoy encinta» Anunció tímida la mujer a su esposo «Dios Todopoderoso lo quiera así»

11 «¡Tonterías! Eres una mujer estéril ¡Una inútil!» Era grato para él imponer poder, ella debía agachar la cabeza, sumisa «Y si estuvieras encinta seguramente sería de otro hombre ¿Cómo confiar en una mujer prostituta cómo tu? ¡Ahora duerme y déjame en paz!»

12 Eran comunes aquellas palabras. Causaban gran dolor a Irina, pero en ese momento había una ilusión que permeaba su corazón de palabras tan toscas e hirientes. 13 Era el camino que Dios había elegido para ella, sin embargo estaba feliz de que también tuviera para ella la bendición de dar vida a una Nueva Criatura.

14 Pasaron los meses. El vientre de Irina creció. 15 Alababa al Altísimo por aquel milagro, plegarias se alzaban al cielo desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. Mas su esposo jamás la acompañó.

**3. Las señales de Dios**

16 Comenzaron a aparecer cuerpos en aquel pueblo. Las cabezas se izaban sobre estacas junto con mantas con advertencias.

17 «Los medios de comunicación dicen que todos están relacionados con el narcotráfico. La mitad de esas personas no son de mi gente, son personas comunes» Dijo Aleksander a su esposa, ella temblaba de miedo.

18 «Ya vienen por ti, ¿cierto?» Ella tenía miedo más por su criatura. Temía por su vida. Rogó a Dios para que lo protegiera.

19 «Por los dos, seguramente. Pero ¿de qué te preocupa? ¿De qué sirve que vivas si eres una inútil?» Palabras hirientes siempre salían de su boca 20 «Más te vale que esa criatura sea hombre; aunque, quién sabe si vivamos para saber qué es»

21 «¡Alabado sea Señor, así será! Veré los ojos de mi hijo ¡Y estoy segura que será hombre!»

22 Había señales por todas partes: mantas, cuerpos y desaparecidos. Estaban cerca. 23 Más hubo una señal que todos presenciaron y admiraron con asombro, sin importar de qué lado estuvieran. 24 Era una señal para los que hacían el bien y los que hacían el mal sobre la tierra, iluminaba su rostro por las noches y dejaba una estela de luz que les decía que algo grande sucedería pronto: una estrella se posó sobre los cielos, una tan grande que opacaba casi por completo a sus hermanas pequeñas. 25 Era el mismo astro que iluminó el rostro de Jesucristo en tiempos antiguos. 26 Los corazones llenos de fe sabían que era obra del Altísimo, los incrédulos buscaban razones en la ciencia, encontrando hallazgos, ignorando que aun así la Mano de Dios obraba en aquel misterio.

**4. El Escape de Irina**

27 Irina estaba en la cocina cuando los dolores que daban aviso del nacimiento llegaron. 28 Era casi la media noche. El dolor la ensordeció un poco, solo pretendió correr hacia la habitación donde dormía su marido.29 Antes de llegar a la puerta, escuchó golpes y gritos de hombres. Supo que forcejaban la puerta para entrar. 30 Los hombres que los perseguían estaban allí. Salió por una puerta alterna de la cocina, caminó hacia el jardín con cuidado para no llamar la atención de esos hombres. 31 Cuando escuchó el primer disparo apresuró el paso hasta llegar a una puerta que yacía en uno de los grandes muros que rodeaban la casa. 32 Después de ese disparo le siguieron multitud de detonaciones, sabía ella que se trataba de los hombres que llegaron y de aquellos que resguardaban en su casa para protegerlos.

33 En la calle intentó buscar refugio en alguna casa. 34 Tocaba las puertas y en ninguna le recibían. Sabía que había personas dentro, pues llegó a verlas del otro lado de las ventanas

35 «¡Déjenme pasar, buenas personas! Llevo en mi vientre una Criatura que viene en camino ¡Estoy a punto de dar a luz! ¡Por el amor a Dios!» Decía Irina al borde del llanto, el sonido de las balas opacaban sus ruegos

36 «¡No podemos dejarte pasar! Es peligros abrir la puerta ¡No confiamos en usted! ¡Márchese!» Dijo el señor, jefe de la casa, claramente asustado por el enfrentamiento que acontecía a pocos metros de su casa.

38 Caminaba Irina con dificultad, casi cae al piso por los dolores que destrozaban su interior

39 «¡Acérquese, mujer! ¿Cómo es posible que esté afuera en medio de estos violentos hechos?»

Dijo una buena mujer desde la ventana de su casa. 40 En su rostro había compasión, era enviada por Dios para salvaguardarla del peligro. Con prisa entró a la casa. 41 Ayudaron a Irina a recostarse en una cama de un cuarto que yacía al fondo de la pequeña casa. 42 La mujer se quedó con ella para guiar el parto que había dado comienzo. 43 Dos perros que eran compañía y guardianes de la pareja de ancianos se recostaron a un lado de la cama, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. 44 La luz del aquel astro Divino entraba por las ventanas y bañaba de luz el rostro de Irina.

**5. El nacimiento del Nuevo Redentor**

45 Un varón con rojos cabellos y mirada azul nació. 46 El Nuevo Hijo de Dios vino al mundo trayendo silencio en medio de aquel caos. 47 Los disparos cesaron. 48 El astro Divino iluminó más la noche, estaba en su punto más alto. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche.

49 La paz que embargó el corazón de Irina y el de los ancianos provocó que se alzaran alabanzas dirigidas al Altísimo. Hasta los perros miraron con compasión y admiración a la nueva Criatura. 50 Dios estaba ahí presente mediante su Nuevo Hijo y todos podían sentirlo.

**6. El Ángel de Dios advierte a Irina**

51 El tiempo en el mundo se detuvo por un instante. 52 Pero siguió su curso en el momento en el cual el sonido de una detonación se escuchó en la entrada de la humilde casa.

53 Un hombre entró a la habitación. Era alto, rubio, mirada azul que estremeció el corazón de Irina, su rostro severo y amenazante. 54 Sostenía un arma, la cual detonó sobre los dos ancianos presentes matándoles al instante.

55 «El Nuevo Hijo de Dios ha nacido, Yuriy será su nombre» Proclamó aquel tosco hombre bajando su arma y mirando los asustados ojos de la mujer. El Niño, que permanecía en los brazos de Irina lloró por el fuerte ruido 56 «Permanecerás aquí hasta que amanezca. Partirás por la mañana sin ser vista. Dios te protegerá a ti y a tu Hijo, como lo ha hecho esta noche»

57 «¿Era necesario que murieran estas personas?» Preguntó Irina desconcertada. En su corazón sabía que ella y su Hijo estaban a salvo

58«Es necesario el sacrificio de algunos para que el Nuevo Redentor viva. Mas esta vez Dios decidió no tocar la inocencia de criaturas recién nacidas, ha sido piadoso con ellos» El hombre no dijo nada más y salió de la casa.

59 La mujer miro a su alrededor. Vio a los cuerpos de los ancianos en el piso, los perros seguían acostados con una extraña calma en su rostro. 60 Ofreció pecho a su Hijo Yuriy, quedándose este en silencio.

**7. Irina viaja con su Hijo a su ciudad natal**

61 Al amanecer salió Irina de la casa sin ser vista. 62 Partió entonces a la ciudad que la vio nacer.

* * *

><p>Tan chulo Yuriy *-*<p>

¡Qué bonito arrancar así una historia! me pareció la fecha perfecta para un fic así, al cual le tenía ganas ya desde hace rato.

Realmente me encantaría saber su opinión sobre esta idea. Espero que este primer libro les haya gustado, veremos a nuestro Yuriy crecer como el nuevo redentor *-*

**¡Pasen esta Navidad muy amenamente! **

**¡LOS QUIERO!**


End file.
